User blog:BlankyXP/MySims News Anchor or whatevah
HELLO! Uh, I just had a FANTASTICALLY AMAZINGLY COOL IDEA! OMG OMG OMG! I want to make teh MySims News section more interesting. Like how I always wanna make stuff more interesting. o.o First, uh...before I present my idea, I would like you to meet teh Mikaida! She is kinda like Sapphire. *shifty eyes* Only she doesn't dance and stuff. Basically, I will create an account for her (Mikaida X). :O Then she will create blogs or a page that announce teh news on MySims Wiki. We could make a funny dang little news story. Like uh...you know, kinda like MySims Reality. This could replace teh old news system, which is kinda boring. o3o Mikaida's like, teh news reporter and stuff. Also, if we make this idea, I would like to have Mikaida have an ugleh partner. Uh...that is where you people come in. Basically, create some kinda funny partner for Mikaida to team up with her to make some MySims Wiki News. And this partner you create, you can like, portray him/her. You like, make what they say. I just make Mikaida say one thing on her blog entry, then your character will add something to say. For example, I put this: *'Mikaida:' Omigosh, like, hi guys!!! WELCOME TO MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! And you edit the page and add your character's line: *'Lord Moldybutt:' Hey there, my butt's really moldy. Everytime I add something, you add something for your character to say. Teh News Anchor also will have special guests like in MySims Reality sometimes. These special guests can come from popular requests by readers, their relation to news stories, because we feel like it, advertisements, etc. Also, the special guests can be portrayed by other people (other than me and whoever will play as Mikaida's partner). Though, uh... if you apply, here are a few things I wantzors: #You must be active on ze Wiki so we can make news. #Don't make ze partner too crazeh. Like, NO CAPZ LIKE DIS and no page stretchin' comments. YAH, I"M TALKIN' TO YOU, ANONYMOUS USER 69 POINT SUMTHIN'!!! Just someone funny in a way. Be creativezors. #No borin' characters, or as they call it, Mary-Sues. I don't want someone smart, pretty or very normal. I want someone funneh for comic relief. They don't need to be pretty. Like teh characters Bean, Linda, Buddy, Edwin, Vic Vector, etc. :O Just someone funny in their own special way. I don't liek normal characters. No, I do not. Or your character could be a guy that's kinda normal, but they is kinda like a bit afraid of Mikaida's insanity and always acts inferior to her. That's teh only type of "normal" I accept. o3o Kinda like Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky Star. Give them a small secret or funneh flaw too, if you can. o.o #Tell meh how your partner looks like. You may use teh Sim Request form or sumthin'. #Only one character. #If you get accepted and when writing script, don't make your character go too off topic. #'I IS ONLY ACCEPTIN' ONE PARTNER.' So don't get all mad if I didn't accept you. D: Also, if you have a more creative name than "MySims News Flash", tell meh. Category:Blog posts